Just One More Time
by IreneCan
Summary: What happens when a Angel quits? And what will it take to get him to come home again? ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Touched By An Angel. It is owned by Martha Williamson and crew.**

**A/N: My first fanfiction and I do plan on doing more, so let me know what you think, by leaving a review. . This is co-written by my daughter(Falconwolf3), she added the song(Calling Down An Angel by Plus One), andwe bothwrote the story, this is our first collaboration, but not our last. **

**I also use the character of Jonathan from Highway to Heaven, but for all of you who don't know, he was an Angel, who was mortal at one time. Not the Angel of Death that i portray him here as either, just needed a character from TV,lol.**

**All my characters are made up, and not real, just figments of my imagination which can be weird at times, just ask my daughter,lol. **

**So here is my story, just one chapter! Enjoy! And review plz.**

**This story is something I thought up after seeing an episode of the show, where a homeless street kid was killed, and Andrew remarked that he was tired of just seeing people when they were dead or dying. Made me think, what if he quit. So this story, begins with him quiting! Of course God isn't done with him yet,lol.**

**So here is my story, just one chapter! Enjoy! And review plz.**

**Chapter 1: Just One More Time.**

Andrew stood alone atop a building in San Francisco, looking out at nothing in particular. He searched the crowd below, andthey gave him no answers, sohe searched the clouds above. Lately, he had begun to feel so lost in a bigger plan he no longer understood.

He still believed in God, how could he not, he was an angel of God. The angel of death to be exact. And there inlies the problem, he was tired of death, he was tired of only seeing dead people. Even though he knew they were going to a much better place, he longed to see them happy, like Monica and Tess. They got to see them at their worst, and helped them see the better path in life, the path that lead them to God, to a God who loved them.

Andrew on the other hand, got to see them die. And he was emotionally not handling it well at all. He felt in his heart he had only one decision to make. Behind him he heard footsteps, he knew before he turned around who it was, "Hey Tess."

"Hey Andrew, figured you could use the company, baby."

"No, I have made up my mind."

"Don't be hasty."

"I am not being hasty, I just can't do this anymore."

"OK. Before you make your final decision..."

"I have already made it, I quit."

"Please don't do this, don't walk away from the Father."

"I am not walking away from Him, I am walking away from me."

"Well, you know the good thing about the Lord, you can come back again when you realize you were wrong, so go."

"Thanks for understanding Tess, I hope you are right, I hope I find away back I really do."

_You're afraid, it's all come down_

_to this place where dreams have fallen to the ground_

_just look up, you'll make it through_

_Cause there's a heavenly Being_

_That's watching over you_

**1 month later... **

Andrew sat on a bench on the park, and watch little children play with each other, and feed ducks with their parents. For the last month since he quit being the Angel of Death, he had gotten a job at a dinner as a bus-boy, and a dingy apartment, which was a far cry from what he was used to.

He was so preoccupied with watching the kids that he failed to noticed when Monica sat down next to him,

_**Chorus**_

_Calling down an angel who_

_Will help you believe_

_Sending out a prayer_

_Down on my knees_

_Reaching up to heaven knowing_

_You will someday see_

_There's hope beyond the struggle_

_Just hold on_

_I'm calling down an angel_

"Andrew."

He jumped at the sound of his own name, with good reason, he hadn't heard it in a month, he told his boss his name was James. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, just came to check up on you."

"Thanks, I am good."

"I have been worried about you."

"You have? Why?"

"Cause I am afraid you will fall pray to Satan, you know it isn't safe for Angels to be so far away from our Father."

"Yeah I know, but I needed a break, and I just have to hope that God will understand."

"I have a feeling He will, but Tess is another story." she laughed. "She wants to kill you for making her worry."

"Yea, that sounds like Tess."

"I have another reason for coming."

"That is?"

"There is someone in a hospital right now, and they need an angel right now, I am supposed to be there, but I fear I won't get a chance. I have an assignment tonight, one I have had a for a week now, but tonight I am supposed to reveal the truth of who I am."

"Where do I come in?"

"I need you to stay with this person until I can get there."

"That all?"

"Yes."

"Alright, which hospital?"

"St Jude Children's Hospital."

"Oh no, I am not going to watch a child die, Monica."

"Andrew, I never said she was going to die, but if she does, do you want her to die alone?"

"No. Alright, alright I'll go."

"Andrew, let me explain. Her name is Leann, and she four. She is very ill, and it would mean a lot if you could just step in a say hi. And give her parents some comfort as well," her voice sounding like it was cracking with emotion.

"Sure, alright."

_It's not too late_

_It's almost over_

_If you'll just wait you'll feel it lifting off your shoulder_

_So keep believing_

_The sun always promises a new day_

_It'll stop the rain_

_Break the chains_

_And chase the pain away_

**Half-hour later at Hospital ...**

Andrew arrives at the hospital. He asked a guard at information desk for directions to Leann's room. He stepped into the elevator and as the door closed and the elevator started it's ascent he wondered why he was so soft. But he loved children.

Walking out the elevator, he walked down the hall towards her room, and when he got there, he knocked on the door. A tired man about 39 in age, opened the door. He smiled. "Yes, may I help you?"

_**Chorus**_

_Calling down an angel who_

_Will help you believe_

_Sending out a prayer_

_Down on my knees_

_Reaching up to heaven knowing_

_You will someday see_

_There's hope beyond the struggle_

_Just hold on_

_I'm calling down an angel_

"Yeah I have come to sit with Leann and give you two a break if you need one."

"Thank you so much for coming. It wasn't easy for me and my wife to do this. We could use the break, but just just for a few minutes while we go and get something to eat, if you don't mind?"

"Don't mind at all. May I ask, what is wrong with your daughter?" asked Andrew gently.

"The doctors' have run some tests to find out why she is sick. But we haven't gotten the results yet. But ... Leann is sure she is dying. She remembers an episode of Highway to Heaven, where she saw Jonathan carrying a small girl that had been killed in a car accident. " his voice started cracking. Tears welling up in his eyes. Andrew placed his hand on the man's shoulder, not knowing what else to do. The man continued," He carried the girl toward a light, what was that for?"

"To represent m..Jonathan as the Angel of Death, taking the girl home to Heaven," replied Andrew.

"Maybe it will satisfy her if you just read her a story" urged the mother once she realized Andrew was there. Andrew could see she had been crying.

"We will be back in a few minutes." said the father, as he took the hand of his wife and walked her out of the room."

As he entered the room Leann caught sight him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Andrew, I came to hang out with you for awhile, is that ok with you?"

"Sure I guess."

After an exchange of small talk, Andrew noticed a rocking chair in the corner by Leann's hospital room. " How about I read you a story?"

"Before we go?" asked Leann. Andrew glanced up at the child and realized somehow Leann knew he was an Angel. He had found that in a lot of children he had taken home, they had spent the least amount of time away from God, and still felt Him and his heavenly messengers.

He gathered the 4 year old into his arms with a throw blanket with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on it. He sat down in the rocker with Leann. The parents came back, and Andrew started to get up but then her mother handed him a book. He began reading. About halfway through the story of Cinderella, a nurse came in. She was accompanied by a grim faced doctor.

The nurse, doctor, and both parents stepped out in the hall. Then the parents came back in the room solemnly.

Andrew wondered what was going on. But he kept reading, at this point he was was enjoying the book too. Then he noticed Leann was asleep. He quietly signaled to the dad thinking he would put the child to bed. But the dad as he began to walk toward Andrew, his face looked like it had been slapped and charged out of the room, and came back with a nurse.

The nurse gently took Leann and placed her in the bed. Gently kissed her cheek, and wiped away a tear. Andrew then realized, that in that brief moment of him reading to Leann, she had passed away.

After several quiet moments with the parents, sharing in prayers and tears, Leann's parents thanked Andrew as he was leaving. At least he appeared to the parents to be leaving, for he knew he had to take Leann home, so even the parents couldn't see him, he was still there, he walked over to where the child was lying, "Leann."

Leann opened her eyes, and glanced over to Andrew, "What happened? Did I fall asleep, I am sorry, that wasn't very nice of me, and you were just getting to may favorite part, the ending is my favorite."

"No Leann, you didn't go to sleep."

"I died didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, and I am here to take you home."

"To God?"

"Yes, home to God."

"Just like on the show?"

"Yea, but better. On the show you never get to see God's face, but you get to see His face now."

"Will He like me?"

"Yes, in fact he loves you already."

"What about them, will they be alright?" she just glancing at her parents, who were holding each other close and crying.

"They will be, in time. They miss you, and they will always miss you. But I can promise you they will never be alone, angels will help them."

"They will?"

"Yes, God never leaves any of his children, no matter how old, or how far they are from him."

"Wow, that's good cause I have been wanting to met him."

"Well, let's go, He want to welcome you home."

"Cool. Can I tell my mommy and daddy goodbye?"

"Sure you can."

"Can they hear me?"

"I guarantee you when you say goodbye, they will hear you."

"Alright."

"Go ahead. They will hear it in their hearts."

"Mommy, Daddy can you hear me?"

Both parents pulled away from each other, both swearing they could hear Leann, but not sure where the voice came from.

"Mommy, Daddy, please don't cry, I know it is sad that I am gone, but I am going with my new friend, he says I get to met God tonight. I get to play with angels like him. I will miss you, but I don't want to cry for me, I want to see you both happy. I have to go now, but I will see you again someday, and you get to met God, maybe I can put in a good word. I love you mommy and daddy." said Leann's tears ran down her face. She looked up to Andrew only to see a tear rolling down his face as well."Are you ok?"

"Yea, I am now. How about we go home together."

"Alright."

_You've been trying to be strong_

_You've been waiting for so long_

_Will your miracle ever come_

_Heaven's holding every single tear you cry_

_And if you start to feel alone just know that I am_

_**Chorus**_

_Calling down an angel who_

_Will help you believe_

_Sending out a prayer_

_Down on my knees_

_Reaching up to heaven knowing_

_You will someday see_

_There's hope beyond the struggle_

_Just hold on_

_I'm calling down an angel_

That night,Andrew stood on the same building in San Francisco he had a month ago. He had taken Leann home to heaven, and met with the Father and told him he was sorry for leaving. And in classic Father form, he said Andrew was forgiven, cause even though Andrew had left, his heart never had, and he had proven it by bringing God's child Leann home.

He also faced Tess, who said exactly what he need her too. "Andrew baby, you left cause you thought you were wrong in feeling the way you did, but you felt what God wants you to feel. You felt what the Father felt when His Child died. What He feels when any of His children die."

He looked up the sky. He sent a silent prayer up to Heaven. One he knew without a doubt would be heard...

_I guess you knew along Lord, you knew that once again, I needed to be the Angel of Death. Thank you Lord for letting me, in some small way, bring peace to this family tonight. And Lord, one last thing ...please finish reading the story to Leann, she missed the ending, it's her favorite part._

**The End !**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, I know it was sad, but in truth going home to God is anything but sad. **


End file.
